


His Name(Ianthony)

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: Anthony Padilla - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Ian - Freeform, Ian Hecox - Freeform, Ianthony - Freeform, Love, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Mysterious, Smosh AU, Stalking, anthony - Freeform, smosh - Freeform, stalked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian Hecox, sole owner of the YouTube channel Smosh, was being stalked. He didn’t know by who, or why. He only knew that the mysterious man kept a close eye on him. Ian didn’t know what the man wanted. All Ian wanted from the man, was to know his name. Smosh AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Ian Hecox never thought he needed protection from people, that’s why he never hired any. If he ever thought he would need protection, he would hire some. He had plenty of money. Being the sole owner of the third most popular YouTube channel on the planet had its perks, especially when it came to the money aspect of it all. So if he felt he needed protection he would’ve hired it. 

He began to think at one point that he would need protection, since he was being followed. It was not until months later that he finally got the guts to confront the man, only to find out that he was there to protect Ian.

Ian would’ve told him off, but the man intrigued him. He was mysterious, and there was something about him that made Ian want to keep him around. And it wasn’t just the fact that he man was hot, no there was something else that Ian just couldn’t put his finger on.

Who was Ian’s stalker? Ian’s stalker was the mysterious Anthony Padilla.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It all started when Ian was in New York City. He was at his last stop of the press tour before the red carpet premiere of his new movie, Smosh: The Movie. Ian had been to New York many times, so it wasn’t all that intriguing anymore. He did always like to leave himself some time to walk through central park. 

He had an interview with Good Morning America early that morning. After he had returned to his hotel, he changed into comfier clothes. He put on sunglasses to hide his eyes, and a beanie to hide his all too recognizable bowl hair, and went out.

No one recognized him on his walk. Or so he thought. As he was walking, he saw a man dressed in black, with dark hair, standing on the tree line. He thought his man was rather creepy looking and continued his walk.

He looked over his shoulder once, another mile or so after seeing the creepy man. There he was, about fifty or so feet behind Ian. He turned around swiftly, and quickly continued his walk at a faster pace. He didn’t know for sure if this man was following him, but he knew a way to find out. He made the first right turn he could, he turned around and saw the man had followed him. He made the next right, then the next, then the next until he was back where he started. Now Ian knew he was being followed. 

Ian exited central park on the opposite side he entered, and went into the closest hotel he could find. The man didn’t follow him inside, but when Ian glanced out the window, he was still there. So Ian stayed in that hotel for the night.

The next morning he got up, and left the hotel, checking out of his room. He wasn’t surprised to see the creepy man standing there in almost the exact same outfit as yesterday. The only thing that was different, was that there was a beanie on his head. Ian got a closer look at him today. Ian was standing on the curb, waiting for a cab, and the creepy man was a only a little ways away. 

Ian saw that the man was not much older than himself, or at least he didn’t look that way. He had nice features, and he was hot. Ian had to admit that. He was being stalked, but at least it was by a hot guy. A really hot guy. His cab arrived, and he got in, looking out the back window at the man standing, staring, watching the cab go. 

He didn’t see him anymore the rest of the day. Not at the hotel, where he picked up his stuff and checked out, not at the airport in New York, no in the airport in California. He thought he was in the clear. 

He wasn’t. He stood on the red carpet being interviewed about his role in both the movie and creating the movie, and how he had come from YouTube to the big screen. That’s when he saw him again. 

The handsome man in black, standing amongst the fans on the other side of the metal barriers. Ian went silent for a moment, ignoring his interviewer’s question as he looked at the man. Their eyes met, and Ian felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Then he was called back to reality, and that connection broke. 

He didn’t know what to expect at the actual premiere of his own movie. He didn’t know if he expected people to laugh, or to just sit there expressionless. He didn’t really pay attention to the people in the theatre though. His mind was completely occupied by the man who was following him. It wasn’t just a fan that had found him in New York and decided to follow him around. This was an actual stalker. He didn’t know what to think of it. He thought about telling authorities, but this man wasn’t causing any harm, not to mention his good looks. Ian decided to let it be, unless it really became a problem. 

It started to really become a problem. Two days later, he went to the beach with friends to celebrate the movie being released everywhere that day. Ian thought he was in the clear, for he hadn’t seen his stalker the day before, so nearly fell over when he saw him that day. Although he wasn’t in his usual black get up. He wore a plain black swimsuit, and sat reading on the beach, occasionally looking in Ian’s direction. He just hoped his friends didn’t notice. 

All day, Ian tried to get a glimpse as to what the man was reading, but he wouldn’t give it. Ian couldn’t tell a single thing about him. He knew three things, he was mysterious, he was hot, and he worked out. This worried Ian slightly, but he told himself once again that he would tell no one unless it threatened his life. He was curious. The man intrigued him. 

After the beach, they had all decided to go out to dinner. His stalker followed him. They sat a large table in the center of the restaurant while he sat in a tiny booth toward the back. The two had a perfect view of each other from their seats. When Ian would look up, the stalker would be staring. They would make eye contact, and Ian would feel that feeling. That was why he kept looking up. 

It was Mari who said something about him. She was sitting next to Ian, and, lowering her voice, she told the table that the man at the booth behind them had been at the beach as well. When questioned about how she knew, the answer was simple. She found him hot. That made two of them. 

The all turned and looked at the stalker when Mari said something. They really weren’t all that discreet as both Ian and Mari had advised them. The stalker gave a weak smile, noticing all the people staring at him before going back to his drink. 

Ian declined the invitation he got the next day to go bowling. The stalker would most certainly follow him there. He didn’t want his friends questioning. He decided he would go to the park, as it was one of his favorite places to go. Plus it was big, and it was quiet. Somewhere he could talk to this stalker alone.

Ian left the house. He planned to walk through downtown, assuming he would pick him up somewhere there. He was surprised to see him riding his bike around the cul de sac. Ian turned and went in the opposite direction, towards the park. Sure enough, he heard the peddling of a bike behind him. 

Ian began thinking, what would he ask the man? Why was he stalking him? That was an obvious one. What was his deal? Another obvious one. But say the man decided to be quiet, what if he ran? What was the one sole thing that he needed to know. If he were to have one piece of information about this person, what would he want? The answer came to him quick enough. He would want the man’s name.

He arrived at the park, and began walking down a wooded path. He heard a bike crash to the ground behind him, and then footsteps. There were still a few people surrounding them, so he continued to walk. When there was no one else there, he veered off into the trees. Of course, the stalker was right behind him.

It was when he could no longer see the path that he stopped walking. That’s when the footsteps behind him stopped as well. He sighed, not bothering to turn around then he spoke. 

“If you’re going to follow me,” he turned, “you could at least tell me why,” 

The stalker stepped forward, a look of stone on his face. Ian had to admit he looked as intimidating as he did sexy in this instance, though Ian held his ground. It was only when he was in three feet of him that Ian took a step back. 

“I’m not following you,” he said, “I’m protecting you,”

“Protecting me from what?” Ian asked. He said nothing. Ian felt it best not to pry, so he didn’t. He moved on to the most important question, “what’s your name?”

“Anthony,” he said, “Anthony Padilla,”


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few days had passed, and Anthony had kept his distance. Ian still knew he was there though. Knowing his name only made the internet star more curious about him. Ian yearned to know everything about him. He was mysteriously sexy, and Ian liked that. 

Since their last meeting, Ian had tried several times to corner Anthony, but he never fell for it again. He sure knew how to keep his distance, but Ian didn’t like it. Ian didn’t like it at all. He wanted so much to just meet this man, and get to know him. And even possibly make him his. 

Anthony wished so much he had met Ian another way. He wished to get to know Ian, and become friends with him. Then dominating him like he had so many others. He had sworn to himself that this time, he wouldn’t get attached. This time, he wouldn’t get close. This time, he would a protector, not a lover, as much as he wished to be. 

This was Anthony’s job, protecting people. Although his last few jobs he had gotten too close, they had fallen in love, and it had only ended badly when Anthony told them the truth, and he could no longer protect them. He found most of the people he protected to be so shallow they thought they didn’t need protection. Although, Ian didn’t seem to mind. Ian hadn’t called the cops on him, and even if he had, Anthony would just flash his badge and they would go away. 

The question that was eating at Ian the most was rather obvious. What was Anthony protecting him from? There had been no threats on his life or his well being the last ten years he had been working with YouTube, and never before that. The only creepy, possibly life threatening thing that ever happened in his life was Anthony showing up, and Anthony was claiming to be there to protect him. He was either a creepy liar, or doing a really good job at protecting. That was another one his questions.

That question was answered a few days later. 

Ian was walking through downtown, and Anthony was only a few yards behind him. Anthony had added a long, black, leather trench-coat to his wardrobe due to the dropping temperatures. It was less obvious that he was there when they were in a crowd, but he was still there, and it was a good thing he was. The man came out of nowhere. 

Ian wasn’t used to getting recognized in public. He wore accessories to cover his two defining facial features. So he was surprised when a young man came up to him, asking if he could take a quick picture. Ian wouldn’t say no, he just asked that the man be discreet. He had agreed, so Ian had as well. 

As they were taking the picture, Anthony had come running, and tackled the man to the ground. That’s when Ian spotted the small blade in the man’s hand, no doubtedly meant to be in his back. Ian joined the spectators around the fight as he watched Anthony quickly get up on his feet, the man not far behind. He watched Anthony kick him in the chest, but the man came right back. After stumbling a few feet he came back quickly, knife held in front of him. Anthony easily deflected the man’s blade, and grabbed his wrist. He bent it back, and Ian heard a deafening crack. 

The man dropped his knife from one hand to the other. Anthony was not expecting this, and the knife came across his torso, cutting both fabric and flesh. Anthony let go of the man, his hand going to his chest in pain as he fell backward. Then the man looked towards Ian. Ian ran at him, and with enough force, pushed him out into the street just as a truck came barreling by. 

Ian went to Anthony as the crowd began to dispers, whispers of what had just occurred were all around. 

“Are you okay?” Ian asked. 

“There’s a huge gash in my chest what do you think?” Anthony asked through gritted teeth. Ian put a hand on Anthony’s back, and Anthony put an arm around Ian’s neck. Ian helped the man to sit up. He loved the contact. Anthony’s skin on him felt right. He didn’t want it to stop, but Anthony was stable and he let go. 

“Thanks,” Anthony said. Ian nodded and removed his phone from his pocket. He called an ambulance. 

***

Anthony needed twenty stitches to keep the gash in his chest closed, although the doctor said that the stitches should be able to come out in a few days, since it was right on the line of actually needing stitches. Both the doctor and Ian agreed this was the better choice. 

Anthony didn’t get a say in the matter because he wasn’t paying. He didn’t have health insurance, so Ian told the hospital he would be paying for this man’s treatment, no matter the cost. Anthony had tried to refuse it, but Ian hadn’t accepted. Anthony had just saved his life, he was going to repay the favor. 

Anthony was lying in his hospital bed, and Ian sat next to him. Now he thought it was the appropriate time to ask questions. 

“So is that who you are protecting me from?” Ian asked. 

“Yup,” Anthony replied. 

“Why do they want to kill me?” Ian asked. 

“I don’t know,” Anthony said, “they didn’t tell and I didn’t ask,”

“Who?”

“We’re known as the Phoenixes,” Anthony sighed. 

“Sounds like a band,” Ian said.

“I know it does,” Anthony replied. 

“What are the Phoenixes?” Ian asked, “and why have I never heard of them?”

“They’re a top secret branch of the secret service that pull the best from the secret service. They protect people from...whatever it is I’m protecting you from,” Anthony said, “the Phoenix program it’s almost like the black widow program,”

“What’s the black widow program?” Ian asked. 

“You’ve never heard of Black Widow? Marvel? Avengers? Nothing?” Anthony asked.

“Oh yeah, her,” Ian said, recalling the female assassin. 

“Well imagine how she got trained to do that,” Anthony said. Ian thought for a moment.

“Damn,” Ian said, “maybe the Phoenix program should invest in some knives,”

“I don’t use knives,” Anthony said, “just my bare hands,”

Ian nodded. Anthony was a strange man, but Ian desperately wanted to get to know him. Ian desperately wanted to kiss him. Ian desperately wanted to sleep with him. But this was his ‘protector’. He needed to take it slow, so he did. 

“Do you wanna come stay with me until you get better?” Ian asked, “I am paying for your medical treatment after all,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haHA! Cheesy cliffhangers :P


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

“No,” Anthony said, pushing himself off the bed, groaning slightly as he did. Anthony put his feet on the ground and stood. He took a step forward, and he immediately began falling. Ian flew out of the seat he was in, and caught him, standing him upright. 

“Careful. Doctor said you’re still a little woozy from blood loss,” Ian said. 

“No. No, I’m fine,” Anthony said, reaching for his coat, which Ian had hung over the end of the bed. 

“Really, because there’s a huge gash in your chest,” Ian said. He grabbed Anthony’s coat, and handed it to him. He could tell the man had been biting his tongue bending over trying to get it. Anthony nodded and took it from him. 

Ian was so hot for Anthony right now. He was so stubborn to begin with, seeing him hold back pain made Ian want to melt into his shoes. Anthony didn’t show weakness; it made him feel weak and insecure, but Ian wanted to see that weakness. Seeing the man he was developing a crush on in a compromising position made him want to melt. 

“At least let me drive you back to your house,” Ian said. 

Anthony thought of Ian’s request. He had already gotten much closer than he intended, but he would never admit he enjoyed it. He had always admired Ian and his work, never did he ever think that Ian would be his assignment. He sometimes wondered if his supervisor knew of his like for the man, and that’s why he was assigned. 

He had promised himself after his last mission that he would keep his distance. That he would protect, not befriend. That’s why he was really upset that his next mission was Ian. But if he had befriended Ian by lying to him, and then told him the truth, Ian would be lost to him forever. So he took a different approach. He put everything on the table, but it seemed as if Ian wanted to be friends anyway. 

It killed him to have to say no. 

“No...no. I can get there myself,” Anthony said, slowly walking out of his ‘room’, which was a bed surrounded by a curtain. 

“Really?” Ian stood behind him, “how?”

Ian had him there. He had no way to get home, or to his temporary home. His shitty apartment in the shitty part of town. Not that anything was a threat to him there, he could knock the muggers unconscious in seconds, and when the cops came round looking for drugs, he would just flash his badge and they’d move on. He couldn’t be touched, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t want a nicer apartment. 

“Fine,” Anthony sighed. Ian and Anthony walked slowly from the hospital and through the parking lot. Ian tried to help Anthony get into the car, but Anthony refused his help. He bit his tongue and got into the seat. Ian went around to the driver’s side and got in. Anthony put the address into Ian’s phone, not letting him see it, and they began driving. 

“So what compelled you to join the secret service?” Ian asked, about five minutes into the ride. Anthony did not want to answer. He thought it cute that Ian was trying to make conversation, and he desperately wanted to as well, but he had already gotten too close. He didn’t say anything. 

“So this is how’s it’s gonna be then?” Ian asked. Anthony still gave off no sign that he was even listening. Ian sighed obnoxiously as they continued to driving. It killed Ian, it really did. This man was following him around, protecting him for everything, he should at least talk to him. Ian didn’t think that whatever the two of them had now was right. He wanted more, but he didn’t know how to get Anthony to give it to him. 

Ian was hesitant after he crossed over into the bad part of town. He locked his car doors, something he never did, as they drove down the twenty-five mph street. It made him tense up, him in his fancy car, driving down the street surrounded by many shifty people. The GPS stopped them in front of an apartment building that looked to be falling apart.

“You live here?” Ian asked.

“Yeah, I do,” Anthony said, opening the door. 

“No, get back in the car, you’re not staying here injured,” Ian said. 

“I’d appreciate that they don’t know that,” Anthony got out of the car, and shut the door before Ian could continue to protest. He stood on the porch and waited for Ian to drive off before climbing to his third floor apartment. 

He unlocked the four locks that he had locked on his door. He had six of them, but would only lock some of them when he left, so if someone tried to break in, they’d be locking some locks, and unlocking others. Basically, they wouldn’t be able to get in. Anthony walked inside, and nearly fell forward once he entered. He locked only two of the locks, and made his way inside. It was rather small. It had a kitchen when you immediately walked in on the left, and a small living room a little further down on the right. After the kitchen was a short hallway which led to a bathroom and a bedroom. Anthony slowly slipped his coat off, and tossed it on his kitchen table. 

He walked slowly to his bathroom, pulling his shirt off as he went. He glanced in the mirror, looking at the large cut on his chest. It was similar to the other scars around it, all were knife cuts, all from similar knives, which made them so easy to heal. 

Anthony opened the cabinet behind the mirror, and took out a small bottle containing a Phoenix issued vaccine. He had a cabinet full of them. He also took a disposable syringe from the cabinet as well. He closed it, and opened the syringe. He opened the drawer, and removed rubbing alcohol, and a cotton ball. He got some alcohol on cotton ball, and rubbed it on his chest. He filled the syringe with the vaccine, and inserted the needle into his chest. He released the medicine. 

He put the used syringe back into the bag it came in, and threw it in the garbage, along with the bottle and the cotton ball. He put the alcohol away, and removed a pair of scissors from the drawer. He then looked in the mirror.

The gash on his chest had slowly began to heal. He watch the skin begin to close up, and form a nice scar. That’s when he started cutting out the stitches. He cut them all, then pulled them out one by one. The little holes they left in his skin were healed in an instant. He threw the stitches in the trash, and looked in the mirror once again. That cut had joined the rest, it had become just another battle scar. Then the doorbell rang. 

He walked, at a normal speed, to the door. He neglected to put a shirt on. He unlocked the door and opened it. Ian was standing outside with a bag in his hand. 

“I decided I was gonna go...holy shit,” Ian noticed the completely healed cut on Anthony’s chest. Anthony clenched his jaw, and looked at Ian, “how the hell…?”

“Just get inside,” Anthony grabbed Ian by the shoulder and pulled him inside the apartment. He slammed the door shut, locking three of the locks this time. He walked past Ian, and towards his bedroom. 

“What the hell did you do?” Ian asked, “how is that possible?”

Anthony ignored him, and quickly grabbed a shirt from his closet, pulling it over his head. He walked back out and faced Ian, who was standing in the living room. 

“Nevermind that,” Anthony said.

“Nevermind that?! How can I nevermind that?! I left you here with a huge gash in your chest! You could barely walked!” Ian yelled. Anthony sighed and walked into the bathroom. He grabbed another one of the bottles of the vaccine and brought it out. He held it up and showed it to Ian. 

“Standard issue Phoenix vaccine,” Anthony said, “it’s a stimulant. Stimulates cell growth, heals wounds faster,”

“I’ll say,” Ian said, “how come they don’t use that everywhere?” 

“It wears down the brain,” Anthony said, “it heals the body, but takes a tole on the brain,”

“And you use it?!” Ian yelled. 

“I had a brain surgery that put a shield layer around my brain!” Anthony yelled back. lifting his hair which revealed a scar on his head, “we can’t give everyone in the world brain surgery just so they can heal their injuries faster! People are meant to be injured! It’s a fact of life! We can’t stay injured while we’re in the field. That’s why they give it to us!,”

Ian had nothing to say to that. He really didn’t. Anthony had one this one, but Ian would never admit he was highly turned on. 

“I brought us dinner,” Ian said sheepishly, holding up a take out bag from McDonald's. Anthony nodded, and went towards the kitchen table. He picked up his coat and tossed it on the couch before joining Ian at the table, “I got a bit of everything, didn’t know what you liked,”

“I’m vegan, actually,” Anthony said. 

“Seriously?” Ian asked, a little ticked off he had just bought over twenty dollars worth of food just to be told that the man he was to be sharing it with couldn’t eat it.

“How much did all that cost?” Anthony asked, removing his wallet from his pocket.

“Twenty-three dollars,” Ian said. Anthony removed some bills, and handed them to Ian, which he graciously accepted.  
“I’ll just order a pizza, you can go home,” Anthony said. 

“Hell no,” Ian said, “you were about to sit down and have dinner with me, and I’m not leaving just because you and I don’t eat the same food,”

“I was being polite,” Anthony said.

“Yeah and I was too,” Ian said, “now neither of us is gonna stop being polite, and we’re gonna sit here and have dinner!”

“Oh my god come here,” Anthony said, going to Ian quickly, grabbing his shirt, pulling him close and kissing him. That’s what Ian wanted. He was happy that he driven Anthony so insane that it almost forced the man to kiss him. Ian put his hands on Anthony shoulders. Anthony pushed Ian slightly, and his back pressed up against the wall. 

“Bedroom,” Ian whispered softly, breaking their kiss for only a second. Anthony didn’t argue. He pulled away from the man who followed him down the hallway and into his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I don't write smut. Sorry for those of you who may want smut, I don't write it.  
> Also, I am going on vacation and I will be without wifi for...about ten days. So I won't post anything until after that time but I should have some stuff written when I come back :)


End file.
